itvfandomcom-20200214-history
ITV Children's Christmas Films and Specials
This is a list of children's christmas films and specials programmes that are either currently being broadcast or have previously been broadcast on ITV in the United Kingdom. Programmes * The Bestest Present * Rob Roy, the Highland Rogue * Winnie the Pooh and the Blustery Day * He-Man and She-Ra - Christmas Special * Swiss Family Robinson * Dumbo * Rainbow - Christmas Special 1986 * Escape to Witch Mountain * 20,000 Leagues Under the Sea * Benji * Looney, Looney, Looney Bugs Bunny Movie * Scrooge * Worzel's Christmas Special * The Three Lives of Thomasina * The Muppet Movie * A Flintstone Christmas * A Family Circus Christmas * Lassie: The New Beginning * Puff the Magic Dragon * Cinderella (1979 film) * Disneyland's 25th Anniversary * Puff the Magic Dragon in the Land of the Living Lies * The Sooty Christmas Show 1980 * Rainbow Christmas Show 1980 * Christmas Fraggle Rock * The Black Hole * Sooty's Christmas Special 1985 * The Great Race * Santa and the Three Bears * One Hundred and One Dalmatians * Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone * Despicable Me * Despicable Me 2 * Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets * The Lion King * The Flintstones (1994 film) * Sleeping Beauty * Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban * The Flintstones in Viva Rock Vegas * Happy Feet * Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire * Free Willy 2 : The Adventure Home * Harry Potter and the Order of Phoenix * Free Willy 3 : The Rescue * Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince * Cats and Dogs : The Revenge of Kitty Galore * Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows Part 1 * Beethoven's 2nd * Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows Part 2 * E.T. The Extra Terrestrial * Miracle on 34th Street (1973) * Sooty Christmas Special Show 1975 * The Flintstones on Ice * Alice in Wonderland or What's a Nice Kid Like You Doing in a Place Like This? * Emmet Otter's Jug-Band Christmas * Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer * Frosty's Winter Wonderland * The Talking Parcel * Animated Classic: A Christmas Carol * The Tiny Tree * Thunderbirds Are Go * Dr. Seuss on the Loose * Disney Wonderland Special 1966 * Bugs Bunny's Cartoon Parade 1966 * Journey Back to Oz * Enid Blyton's Island of Adventure * The Parent Trap (1961 film) * A Snow White Christmas * The Bugs Bunny/Road Runner Movie * Black Beauty (1971 film) * Mickey's Christmas Carol * Alice in Wonderland (1951 film) * Bedknobs and Broomsticks * The Velveteen Rabbit * The Cat from Outer Space * Fuzzbucket * Splash - Christmas in Walt Disney World * The Best of Walt Disney's True-Life Adventures * Scooby Goes Hollywood * The BFG * T-Bag's Christmas Carol * Robin Hood (1973 film) * Star Wars - The Return of the Jedi * Roald Dahl's Danny the Champion of the World * Christmas Comes to Pacland * The New Adventures of He-Man - The Movie * Rolf Meets Bugs & Friends in Hollywood * A Christmas Carol (1985 film) * The Disney Club Christmas Special * Animated Classic: Black Beauty * Count Duckula - A Christmas Quacker * T-Bag's Christmas Ding-Dong * Candleshoe * Return to Oz * Beatrix Potter: The Tale of Little Pig Robinson * Winnie the Pooh and the Honey Tree * The Ugly Dachshund * The Great Santa Claus Caper * The Little Troll Prince * Star Wars - The Empire Strikes Back * The Sooty Christmas Show 1988 * Davy Crockett and the River Pirates * T-Bag's Christmas Cracker * The Miracle of the White Stallions * One Magic Christmas * The Care Bears Movie * Winnie the Pooh and A Day for Eeyore * The Sword in the Stone * Saludos Amigos * The Secret of NIMH * The Night They Saved Christmas * Blackbeard's Ghost * Dogtanian - The Movie * The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe (1978 film) * The Great Locomotive Chase * The Grinch * The Railway Children * National Lampoon's Christmas Vacation * Chitty Chitty Bang Bang * Casper (1995 film) * Inspector Gadget (1999 film) * The Polar Express * Garfield (2004 film) * Percy The Park Keeper: The Rescue Party * Honey, I Shrunk the Kids * Father Christmas and the Missing Reindeer * Homeward Bound: The Incredible Journey * The Muppet Christmas Carol * Home Alone 2: Lost in New York * Percy The Park Keeper: After the Storm * Freaky Friday (1995 film) * Batman: Mask of Phantasm * The Incredible Mr. Limpet * Gay Purr-ee * Charlie Brown's Christmas * Santa Claus: The Movie * Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory * Black Beauty (1994 film) * Mary Poppins * Sooty's Christmas Party 1974 * The Man Called Flintstone * That Darn Cat! (1965 film) * Brown Bear's Wedding * Pinocchio * T-Bag's Christmas Party * Hoverbug * Lost in the Snow * Tim Burton's The Nightmare Before Christmas * One of Our Dinosaurs is Missing * Star Wars Episode 1: The Phantom Menace * Doug's 1st Movie * The Last Polar Bears * A Simple Wish * White Fang 2: Myth of the White Wolf * Curious George * Tim Burton's Corpse Bride * Home Alone 4 * Sooty's Christmas Party 1968 * Daffy Duck's Quackbusters * Ernest Saves Christmas * The NeverEnding Story * Bugs Bunny Mystery Special * Old Bear's Christmas Special * Bigfoot * The Elm-Chanted Forest * The Little Engine That Could * Bugs Bunny's Looney Christmas Tales * Herbie Rides Again * The Wind in the Willows (1995 film) * Mole's Christmas * The Forgotten Toys * The Snow Queen * Tangled * The Love Bug * The Christmas Star * The First Christmas * Dennis (1993 film) * The Willows in Winter * The Secret Garden * Horrid Henry: The Movie * Valiant * Back to the Future * Nanny McPhee * Elf: Buddy's Musical Christmas * Back to the Future Part II * The Smurfs Christmas Special * The Sooty Show Christmas Show 1983 * The Wind in the Willows (1983 film) * Art Attack Christmas Cracker 1998 * Sister Act 2 : Back in the Habit * Mumfie's White Christmas * Percy The Park Keeper: The Secret Path * Richie Rich (1994 film) * The Absent-Minded Professor * Old Bear's Christmas Special 1998 * The Adventures of Huck Finn * Santa's Last Christmas * Make Mine Music * The Shaggy Dog (1994 film) * Escape to Witch Mountain (1995 film) * The Goonies * A Christmas Story (Hanna-Barbera) * The Cat in the Hat (1971 short film) * Scooby-Doo and the Cyber Chase * Scooby-Doo and the Alien Invaders * Aladdin * Toy Story * Toy Story 2 * Babe 2: Pig in the City Category:Lists of television series by network